


Don't leave me

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Car Accidents, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Tiny Angst, little fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert has looked after Aaron after his nightmares, Robert has told him he is fine but he has been having nightmares too what happens when Aaron walks in on one...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it :)

Robert and Aaron have both been having nightmares since the accident. Neither sleeping well when Aaron wakes up from a nightmare he would at least attempt to talk about it rather than keeping it in, where as Robert tends to keep his feelings in. After Aaron's nightmares had started to calm down he only assumed that Roberts had too.

After a few days Aaron had started to notice a difference in his boyfriend, he would find him to be a bit jumpy and wouldn't be eating much but decided that it was still shock so left it...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later

Vic came up behind them "Hey guys!" Both men turned around at the sound, "Hey Vic you alright?" Robert said whilst Vic looked at him and asked "Rob are you alright you look rough?" Robert smirked and answered sarcastically "Well thank you Vic but if you haven't noticed I was just in a car accident" which Aaron flinched at and Robert rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and Aaron smiled back. "Yes Rob I am painfully aware of that thank you very much!" Vic said trying and failing to sound angry with the smile on her face. Robert turns to her with a smile and says "Vic don't worry about me I'm fine" he lies whilst Aaron looks at him suspiciously.

The boys walked back to the pub and Aaron turns around to Robert and says "Vic is right though you don't look great-", Robert looks at him shocked and interrupts "Yes Aaron like I said to Vic I...no WE were in an accident not less than 5 days ago!" Aaron looks taken back then gives him a stern look "I know thanks for the reminder sorry for caring!" and storms off, Robert sighs knowing what Aarons like in a mood so he decided he would let him cool off for a bit.

 

after walking around aimlessly for a few hours

 

Robert walked into the back room to find Aaron sitting on the sofa staring at the TV he had heard the door open but didn't bother to turn Robert sat down next to him "look Aaron I'm sorry I know you care I just...I'm just a little off since the crash I'm fine though okay?" Aaron turns his head and smiles at Robert "I'm sorry too I didn't mean to flip out either, the only reason I said it is because you have been a bit off and I know it's been the crash but is it something else, because I have had the nightmares too I know what it's like-" Aaron said "Yeah well I haven't been having them I'm fine" he lied but Aaron looked unconvinced but just nodded.

 

The next morning

_Robert and Aaron are in the car and Aaron is slowly sinking into the water, Robert is still trying to move the wheel but nothing is working...Aarons hands have fallen off the wheel and Robert has looked up to see Aaron lifeless and unmoving...pushing and pushing the wheel still won't move Roberts chest is starting to burn from holding his breathe and the pain is getting worse and worse and then...._

Robert wakes up with a gasp looks over to Aaron quick and sighs _'he's here and alive'_ he thinks to himself before taking a few breaths to calm himself down and heads downstairs to watch TV to stay awake terrified to close his eyes just the fear of waking in a car again. After a hour or two he hears a sound coming from upstairs looks at the clock and reads 8:05, rubbing hands over his face he hopes he doesn't look as bad as he feels, Last thing he wants is to worry Aaron.

Aaron stirs awake and turns to kiss Robert like every morning except is disappointed to find Robert not there he starts to worry a little until he hears the TV from downstairs and so gets up to go to the bathroom...

 

"You're down here early" Aaron says as he enters the living room seeing Robert on the sofa watching TV.

"Yeah...I woke up early and didn't want to wake you" He says hoping that it's believable Aaron seemed to believe it though "Wanna a brew?" he asked as he made his way to the kitchen. "Sure" Robert smiled back and stood up to wrap his arms around Aaron and kissed his neck "hmm you alright?" Aaron hums as Robert kisses into his neck "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He asked slightly worried, Aaron just rested his head back onto Roberts chest and sighed "Just wondering since yesterday-" Robert smiled "yesterdays over todays a new day" He said while trying not to yawn and didn't go unnoticed by Aaron "Are you sure your okay cos it doesn't seem like your sleeping right?" Robert stepped back "I've told you already I'm fine" he said rather defensively, Aaron gave him a suspicious look and Robert turns and says "I'm gonna go for a shower", Aaron turns "I've got work in a bit but I'll see you later" Robert turns and smiles "Alright see you later" and leaves the room leaving Aaron slightly worried about his boyfriend.

 

Aaron walks back from walk and runs into his mother outside the pub "Hiya love, Robs indoors having a nap on the sofa taking up the space." Aaron looks at her and asks "Did he seem off to you today?" Chas looks worried "What...What do you mean off, love has something happened?" She puts her hand on his shoulder he shakes his head "I don't know he won't talk to me about it, and...and I..I..I'm worried mum what if somethings wrong and he won't tell me?" She just hugs him "I'm sure he's fine probably just a bit shaken" and kisses the side of his head.

Aaron and Chas are in the kitchen talking when something catches their eye, Robert visibly distressed on the sofa shaking and whimpering "No..please...no" "you can't leave me" he keeps whispering and tossing. Aaron looks at his mum who has her eyes on Robert who by now is covered with sweat and shaking, Aaron walks over but before he does anything Robert jumps up with a shout "AARON!" and starts shaking and breathing fast and heavy, eyes darting around the familiar room until his eyes land on his overly worried boyfriend, and looks down at his hands. "Mum could you give us a moment" Aaron asks his time and her eyes are still on Robert until Aaron pleads "please" She snaps out of it and walks out with one last look.

 

Robert and Aaron are now on the sofa sitting next to each other Aaron nudges his leg with Roberts "so you gonna tell me what's happening or are you gonna try and shrug it off?" Robert looks at him and knows he can't look into those eyes and lie "I..I..I've b-been having these n-nightmares and-" he stops himself as he feels his eyes burn a little "-and I see your hands fall f-from the wheel and I watch you d-d...I watch it every time I sleep.....I'm so scared so worried to sleep" He is now a sobbing wreck on Aarons shoulder and is now hugging Robert tightly wondering why he hasn't said anything this whole time.

 

After the tears had dried he had got them a coffee and were now sitting facing each other on the sofa "why didn't you tell me?" the question was laced with concern and worry, "I didn't want to worry you" Aaron tutted "Rob your my boyfriend-" nudged his arm "-Fiancé now eh" in an attempt to lighten the mood and was responded with a small smile from Robert "and so it's my job to worry about you come 'ere ya muppet" and pulled Robert into his arms, Robert looked up "just promise me you won't leave me" Aaron looked down i promise" and kissed him, "I love ya" Robert said and kissed him again "I love you too fiancé" they both laughed and now they were really...honestly and truly fine.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D hope you enjoyed


End file.
